


No sleep for those who need it

by BlackNinja



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: Evelynn just wants to pass out but Kai'sa won't let that happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its fucking 4:43am and i can't sleep so i thought why not write!

**6:30am**

Evelynn arrived back home from a very successful feed. She took off her heels at the door, walking slightly through the house. 

Evelynn sneak upstairs heading through the dark hallway towards the end of it, entering her room with a slight smirky grin on her face. 

 

**6:45am**

Evelynn took a quick shower before changing into her brand new white silk nightgown. She went over to her bed pulling the covers back a bit for her to simply slide into bed. 

Shifting a bit to find a comfortable spot for her to relax, once it was found she slowly started to drift off to sleep.

 

**6:75am**

“It was a lo-o-ong night..” She said softly with a slight smile spread across her face. 

 

**7:00am**

Evelynn was sound asleep, remembering the look of terror on her poor victims face. Which later on in her dreams became soft and happy. Recalling the time Akali almost burned the kitchen to a crisp and Ahri panicking in the background. Sweet, sweet memories.

“Eve wake up it time to get up!!! We have to be at the airport in four minutes. Wake your ass up!” Kai'sa yell'd with demand ending with giggles as she left Evelynn's room.

Evelynn shot out of bed in rage saying a million curses words in her head, while also packing her shit for the four day trip to France. She couldn't really blame no one but herself, but why would she do that? 

She has her fucking reasons to be out late. 


	2. Chapter 2

**7:10am**

Once Evelynn had her things pack, she changed into something simple and comfortable for the flight. She looked herself over in the mirror and said fuck it. Evelynn grabbed her shade's and suitcase leaving her room behind. 

When she made entered the kitchen all eyes were on her in silent question. She had nothing on but sweat pants and a hoodie with her shade's perfectly resting on her expressionless face. 

Evelynn sat at the table next to akali. Ahri set a hot cup of coffee next to her knowing she needed it.

“Thanks, hun” Ahri smiled at Evelynn before retreating back to the kitchen finishing her own coffee.

“Are you alright?” Akali said with caution.

Evelynn turned in her seat towards Akali with a smile.

“No…” 

 

**7:30am**

“Oh, come on Eve don't sulk. You can sleep on the plane.” Kai'sa said teasing her sulking lover. 

Evelynn didn't respond.

The whole ride to the airport was full of chatter from clothes, to music, to even the latest video game. 

 

**8:30am**

Once the girls were settled on the plane in first-class. Evelynn found herself struggling to fall asleep. 

Kai'sa noticed Evelynn struggling so she tried to help her out. Kai'sa started to snuggle close to Evelynn as close as she could resting her head on Eve's shoulder. Evelynn did the same resting her head on Kai'sa, while watching whatever movie that was playing. 

Evelynn kissed the top of her lover's head, wrapping her arm around kai'sa pulling her even closer to her. 

 

**12:00am**

Evelynn didn't sleep. Kai'sa did though looking just adorable as ever. Evelynn got up from her seat to stretch her stiff muscles. Evelynn look back at her girlfriend with a smile and a little kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Evelynn started to feel her legs again, one of the flight-attendants politely told her that there was a bar and lounge in the upper parts of the plane. After thanking them she thought a drink wasn't a bad idea. 

" _Why the hell not._ " 

Once Evelynn made it to the bar she was surprised by how nice it looked, decorated in a modern artsy style. She walked up to the counter taking a seat then ordered her drink, when her drink arrived she thanked the bartender. Taking a long sip from her wine she looked around the room and saw Akali. 

Akali was sitting in the corner of the room playing with her phone, her brand new hoodie  slightly covering her face looking bored out of her mind.

Evelynn grabbed her wine moving away from the bar heading towards akali. Akali was to busy with her phone that she didn't notice Evelynn was standing right in front of her. 

"Is this seat taken?" 

The voice was husky and dripping with seduction, akali looked up from her phone to see Evelynn withsaid signature devilish smile. 

Akali tilted her head towards the seat next to her. Evelynn took a seat in leather chair then crossed her legs over the other, sipping from her glass. She noticed that akali had pocketed her phone now looking at her with a hand rested under her chin.

Evelynn giggled. "Is something the matter, darling?"

"No just, enjoying the view." 

Fun thing about Akali was she always knew how to make her smile, even Kai'sa and Ahri couldn't handle the ninja's charm.

"Well i'm glad." Evelynn reach over to akali grabbing her chin, leaning them closer to each other. 

Akali was in a daze, for as long they have been together she should have been used to Evelynn's little games. 

"You should take a picture it'll last long." Evelynn said flashing a playful smile towards akali.

"Oh, don't worry i have plenty."

"I'm sure you do," Akali and Evelynn look towards the voice to see Ahri.

"We 'bout to land."

"Okay, we'll be there in a bit." Akali said.

She turned towards Evelynn giving her a quick kiss before leaving to return to her seat. Evelynn finished her wine then followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> How did i do?


End file.
